Guerra Civil
by creativo
Summary: Un lord Sith pensaba que había ganado y podía crear problemas a la gente y seguir aumentando su imperio sin control pero un día empezó el caos en su plan y enfrentaría una serie de problemas causados por sus dos aprendices
1. Amotinados Afixiados

En lo profundo de Malachor V en los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la Academia Trayus un sith y una jedi que en otro tiempo habían sido maestro y aprendiza estaban luchando a muerte cuando Fulcrum seria salvada por Starkiller quien hasta hace poco había sido su remplazo

Vader: No es lo que haria normalmente pero por los viejos tiempos te voy a dejar marchar

Ashoka: Que pena no puedo hacer eso

Vader: ¿porque no? solo andate ya lo hiciste antes

Ashoka: La ultima vez te abandone y terminaste asi ahora voy a hacerlo bien

Vader: Entonces vas a morir

Galen: ¿sabes hacer algo distinto a matar aprendices?

Vader: no se supone que existas

Galen: Los reportes de mi muerte fueron algo exagerados

Vader: {luchando} Los hermanitos amotinados contra su papi que tierno

Galen: {luchando} Es que con tu estilo de paternidad es predecible

Vader: Necios nadie puede ganarle a su maestro o seria Kenobi quien usase este traje

Ashoka: No te pareces al maestro que recuerdo ni siquiera por dentro {atrae la pistola}

Galen: Puede que no pero es igual al que yo recuerdo {lo noquea} vamos tenemos que irnos

Ashoka: ¿vos quien sos?

Galen: Soy o mejor dicho fui tu remplazo


	2. Poder de la Fuerza

Viendo que su novia fue secuestrada por el emperador Galen logro salvarla solo para descubrir que fue cambiada por senadores por lo que tuvo que ir a rescatarlos pero cuando los expulso resignado a morir en combate y ser un mártir de guerra fue salvado por Ashoka y los espectros

Ezra: ¿Segura que este es el sitio correcto?

Ashoka: Si y es muy peligroso asi que esten atentos {entrega la pistola} y trata de no volver a perderla

Ezra: Genial ¿como la recuperaste?

Ashoka: Esa es una historia muy larga por lo que si querers oirla espera a que ganemos

Galen: Necesito que saques a esos senadores antes de que los maten

Juno: Pero Galen ¿como vas a salir entonces?

Galen: Vayanse rapido o no van a poder

Vader: Te entrene muy bien pero te faltan cosas por aprender

Galen: Si pero no de ti

Vader: No te hagas el listo yo te hice y te puedo deshacer

Galen: {luchando} Estas bastante oxidado es una pena

Vader: {luchando} No puedo resistir mucho mas mas maestro

Sidous: {burlandose} Un aprendiz secreto inicia una rebelion y sueña que puede ganar voy a tener que despertarlo {lanza rayos}

Galen: Si voy a morirme te voy a llevar conmigo {los devuelve}

Ashoka: No amigo no vas a morirte hoy

Galen: ¿Que hacen aca todavia?

Ashoka: Salvandote pedazo de torpe


	3. Desertores a su Orden

**Ahsoka**

Siguiendo su rutina de burocratas el Consejo Jedi sacrfico a una niña para comprar el apoyo de los politicos y a pesar de que la chica seria declarada inocente por una corte de justicia la furia de su maestro pondria a la Orden en curso de colision con su extincion aunque les tomaria un año darse cuenta de eso

Anakin: Por favor no te vayas

Ashoka: No puedo quedarm en un sitio donde nadie me cree y me abandona

Anakin: Eso no es cierto Ashoka yo te defendi

Ashoka: Y te lo agradezco Anakin pero fuiste el unico

Anakin: A mi me suena que Padme tambien ayudo ademas te voy a extrañar

Ashoka: Si pero es solo una ciudadana corriente Y ya que hablamos de ella deberias acompañarme y ser su novio

Anakin: Te tengo un pedido de despedida aunque es algo suicida

Ashoka: Todas nuestras misiones fueron suicidas

Anakin: Cierto pero esto cubre tu vida de civil

Ashoka: Hacelo pero no se si tenga oportunidad para cumplirlo

Anakin: Si te la encontrases ahi afuera protegela de cualquier amenaza que surga

Ashoka: ¿Eso te incluiria a vos?

Anakin: Fuerza lo prohiba pero si

Ashoka: Entonces me va costar

* * *

 **Starkiller**

Galen: No veo porque seguis rseistiendote Jedi

Shaak Ti: Porque yo si tengo una causa por la que seguir luchando

Galen: Yo soy un ajente de Justicia

Shaak Ti: Un chcio con tanto talento y sos un esbirro de Vader que pena

Galen: Yo soy un guerrero no un esbirro

Shaak Ti: Los Sith se traicionan unso a otros ya te vas a dar cuenta

El Duelo en Felucia era una de las misiones que Darth Vader asigno a su pupilo para dar caza a Jedis fugitivos y probarlo para derrocar a su propio maestro cosa que se frustro a último momento y le causaria muchos problemas. Cuando sus presas designadas lo ayudasen a atacar a su maestro por sorpresa.

Galen: No veo como salir de este problema

Juno: ¿Cual es ese problema?

Galen: Mi trabajo se supone que sea Cazar Jedis pero estoy empezando a creerles

Juno: La unica solucion para eso seria volverse rebeldes

Galen: Si nos descubren haciendolo nos va ir muy mal no creo estar listo para eso

Juno: Va a ser mejor que si una de tus reportadas victimas regresa a la accion


	4. Reclutradores de Esperanza

**Fulcrum**

El Rescate de Kanan Jarrus fue realizado unos cuatro años antes de la Batalla de Yavin por los Rebeldes de Lothal luego de que Kanan Jarrus, su líder, fuera capturado por el Imperio Galáctico. Para salvalo, la tripulación rebelde del Espíritu lanzó una misión de rescate, pero antes de dejar Lothal, la tripulación del espíritu sabotearon un complejo imperial para robar un transporte que les permitiera infiltrarse, destruyendo varios cazas TIE estacionados tras escapar luego de que lograsen su mision Fulcrum" apareció y se presentó como Ahsoka Tano. En esta reunión ella les mencionó un cambio de estrategia en la lucha contra el Imperio, que consistía en que a partir de este conflicto, se quitarían los protocolos para ocultarle a todas las células rebeldes el hecho de que había muchas células rebeldes más por toda la Galaxia. Lo que significaba la instauración de una Alianza Rebelde.

Ezra: ¿Quien ese esa?

Hera: Fulcrum aunque no entiendo que hace aca

Ashoka: Mi nombre es Ashoka y vine a decirles que se preparen porque los tiempos cambiaron

Hera: Eso es nuevo ¿que lo causo?

Ashoka: Ustedes con esa transmicion holgrafica

Hera: Solo fue un mensaje de esperanza

Ashoka: Si y no ir a la batalla seria desperdiciarla

Hera: No tenemos los elementos necesarios para eso solo somos varias guerrillas planetarias

Ashoka: Si pero estamos por hacer una rebelion unificada

Hera: Bueno asi si hay una oportunidad

Ashoka: Entonces prepranese porque viene una nueva etapa

* * *

 **Galen**

Maris: Ahora van a ver lo que es bueno desgraciados brillantes.

Galen: ¿Es que todo el mundo se volvió loco?

Maris: No solo caímos al lado oscuro.

Derrotada, Maris le pidió a Starkiller que le perdonase la vida, diciendo que no era necesario matarla porque se rendía. También dijo que no era su culpa y que había enloquecido por la pérdida de Shaak Ti y sus consejos en Felucia. Galen le permitió retirarse y ella huyó velozmente a los bosques del planeta. Después de liberar al senador, Organa dijo que Maris le recordaba a otro Jedi que había caído al lado oscuro y que Galen no debería haberla dejado escapar. Aunque, Marek dijo que ella nunca sería libre, porque los recuerdos de sus acciones en Felucia la perseguirían en su conciencia.

Maris: ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por salvarme?

Galen: Perdonándome pero si no podes lo entiendo

Maris: No entiendo

Galen: Shaak Ti

Maris: No se si voy a poder hacerlo

Juno: Le estas pidiendo un imposible

Galen: Ya lo se pero que los politicos quieran ejecutarla por mi culpa me hace sentir mal

Maris: Si arreglas el desastre que armaste al matarla hago el esfuerzo

Galen: Estamos trabajando en eso

Maris: Necesito tiempo para pensar si seguirte o no {se va}

Juno: Ese era el mejor resultado que podias obtener

Tras haber puesto a Organa a salvo, Starkiller lo llevo al Sombra Furtiva donde discutieron los planes para la rebelión contra el Imperio. Organa y el maestro Kota estaban discutiendo las acciones de Maris, con Organa diciendo que fue llevada al lado oscuro debido a que la Maestra Shaak Ti fue asesinada a manos de Darth Vader o de uno de sus asesinos. Kota afirmó que pudo haber sido el mismo que le cegó cerca de Nar Shaddaa. Pensando en Kazdan Paratus, Kota dijo rápidamente que a pesar de su intento con las comunicaciones no recibió ni palabra de él. Lo que ninguno sabía era que tenían al culpable de los tres hechos como líder. Pero a pesar del éxito de esta misión Organa no estaba convencido porque una rebelión abierta le parecía demasiado peligrosa y necesitaba una señal que mostrase que el Imperio era débil. Galen dijo que tenía que meditar sobre eso y les informaría su decisión del próximo blanco.


	5. Fin de los Clones

La Batalla de Kamino de la Guerra Civil Galáctica fue conocida durante su planeación como Operación Amidala y se libró entre el Imperio Galáctico y la Alianza Rebelde en el segundo año de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Por casi dos décadas, el Imperio se habiá alzado como la fuerza dominante por toda la galaxia, usurpando el lugar de la antigua República Galáctica desde dentro imponiendo el reinado imperial sobre miles de sistemas y muchos más mundos. Un gran factor detrás del rápido ascenso del Imperio era su vasto ejército, la evolución del republicano de soldados clon. Los nativos clonadores de Kamino fueron responsables de proveer a la República con esas tropas antes y durante las Guerras Clon pero luego hartarse de eso y un intento fallido de amotinarse llamaron a la rebelion para que los ayude.

Ezra: ¿Que es este lugar?

Ashoka: La cuna de los clones republicanos

Maris: Ahora son soldados de asalto imperiales y nos estan cazando

Hera: No solo a ustedes persiguen a todo el mundo pero no hay forma de destruirlos

Juno: Para eso estamos aca espectro

Galen: No te enojes Juno ella tiene razon no estan facil como entrar y poner una bomba requiere de planemineto

Juno: Antes no necesitabamos tantos planes

Maris: Antes hacian guerra de guerrilas

Galen: ¿Quien te convencio de volver? crei que te habia pedido un imposible

Maris: Uno de los sermones de Kota

Galen: Ouch me duele hasta a mi

Juno: Si hay que planear uan batalla abierta no hay tiempo para ese tipo de chistes

Ezra: Bueno ya esxiste uno pero no se en que conisste se llama Operación Amidala

Ashoka: No creo que ella hubiese aprobado ese nombre

Galen: ¿porque no? estuvo todo el tiempo en contra de que existesen los clones y si lo que me contaste paso le dio una paliza a los separatistas

Ashoka: Si pero esos combates fueron hijos de la necesidad la mujer era una pacifista

Maris: El fanatasma de una muerta bombardeando a los clones que odio en vida eso es algo genial

Juno: Cierto es muy efectivo pero parece que tambien es ironico


	6. Guerra Relampago

Mon: Dicen que hay mas planos y varios prisoneros necesito que revises y me traigas lo que sea cierto

Jan: No van a poder enviarnos tan facilmente

Mon: ¿Y porque no?

Jan: Esto es una rebelion ¿cierto? bueno yo me rebelo

Maketh: Asi que esta es la famosa Jyn Erso

Jan: El nombre señora es Jan Ors

Maketh: ¿Entonces de donde salio el que yo conozco?

Jan: Es un alias para misiones encubiertas

Jedha un continente en el planeta Despayre vio la pérdida de un grupo comando dirigido por Kyle Katarn y Jan Ors quienes se salvaron por los pelos gracias al Sombra Furtiva pero las noticias que traerían al volver no serían tan buenas como el regreso.

Galen: ¿Los llevo chicos?

Kyle: Crei que no saldriamos vivos

Jan: Si no se para que nos enviaron aca lo unico que descubrimos es que esa abominacion esta operativa

Juno: Eso sirve de inspiracion porque va a motivar a destruirla sabiendo el precio de fallar

Kyle: Bueno Perdimos a varios amigos asi que disculpame si no festejo

Galen: No importa eso es perfectamente comprensible y al menos no tenes el estigma de haberlos matado vos

Juno: Pensaba que la afectada te habia perdonado

Galen: Eso no quita que me sienta mal

Juno: Cuando encuentres algo importante se te va a pasar

Kyle: Esto es algo impotante

Galen: Ella quiso decir alguien

Juno: Cierto que distraida soy


	7. Agente Encubierto

Maketh Tua sobrevivió al plan de Darth Vader porque las bombas puestas en su nave no lograron explotar pero a pesar de eso pasaría tres años en una prisión imperial; aunque eso lucia bien en el momento no se dio cuenta que la espera sería muy larga pero para mayor ironía aun el hombre que los rebeldes enviaron para rescatarla seria el mismo que la arresto.

Kallus: Fulcrum este es Cabal ¿me copian?

Ahsoka: Si ayudante ¿cual es el problema?

Kallus: No se si pueda entregar el paquete jefa

Ahsoka: Rescatar una prisionera no puede ser tan dificl

Kallus: Si pero yo la arreste

Ahsoka: Ouch que torpe fui eso no lo habia pensado ponela en el comunicador

Kallus: Tengo alguien que quiere hablar contigo

Maketh: Si pensas que voy a hablar con Isard estas mal de la cabeza

Ahsoka: Isard es humana yo soy una Tortuga

Maketh: Lo crere cuando lo vea

Ahsoka: Para verme primero tenes que venir

Maketh: Bueno podes llevarme pero si termino presa en la base rebelde te mato

Kallus: No creo que te encierren pero esta bien

Ahsoka: Si no se apuran los van a recapturar

Maketh: Eso es cierto vamonos

Kallus: ¿Quien enviaste a buscarnos?

Ahsoka: Nadie en especial solo alguien que conocen

Maketh: {burlandose} Adios soquetes {despegan}

Tarkin: No puedo crer que se escapase

Vader: Yo tampoco se suponia que la interrogases


	8. Trio de Oro

Maketh: Si es una pena que la hayan capturado pero sacarla de ahi va costar mas de lo que podemos ganar

Ahsoka: Tenemos que hacerlo de todas formas primero porque su padrino es mi amigo y el que armo esta rebelion y segundo porque sin ese mapa no vamos a ganar nunca

Maketh: Necesitarias de un jedi y de alguien que conozca esa estacion para ejecutar un rescate

Ahsoka: Entonces es una suerte que tengo a alguien en mente que es ambos

Maketh: Bueno envialo pero si ese operativo falla los demas van a ser mucho mas duros que yo

Ahsoka: Ya le gane al consejo jedi unos politicos mediocres no van a ser problema

Han y Luke, disfrazados como soldados de asalto, junto con Chewbacca, al que hicieron pasar por un preso, procedieron a tomar el control del hangar, matando a varios oficiales en el proceso. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Arturito descubriese que la Princesa Leia estaba prisionera en la estación. Gracias al incentivo de que le ofrecerían una generosa recompensa, Luke logró convencer a Han de participar en su rescate.

Leia: Vaya rescate

Luke: Fue bueno es la fuga que no termine de planear

Leia: Al final tengo que hacer todo yo sola

Han: Ninguna cantidad de creditos compensa esto

Leia: Un mercenario haciendo algo bueno que raro

Han: Puede ser pero una princesa agradecida es aun mas raro gruñona

Luke: Paren de una vez todavia tenemos soldados de asalto que derrotar

El Halcón Milenario entrego los planos de la estrella de la muerte de la Alianza Rebelde en Yavin 4, sin saber que el imperio los había rastreado. Habiendo encontrado una debilidad en la estación espacial, los Rebeldes lanzaron un ataque a la estrella de la muerte, que fue destruida por Luke Skywalker en un Ala-X usando un torpedo de protones.


	9. Maestros contra Alumnos

la Misión a Fondor de la Guerra Civil Galáctica ocurrio durante el Bloqueo de Yavin y tuvo la particularidad de ser el primer enfrentamiento entre Luke Skywalker y Darth Vader.

Amise: No se a que viniste pero no vas a salr viva

Juno: Arreglar una cuenta pendiente te robaste mi unidad

Amise: Si quers que te la devuelva segui soñando porque no va a pasar

Leia: ¿conocias a este tipo?

Juno: Si es Amise Griff un pedzo de escoria

Amise: Y eso lo dice Juno Eclipse la desertora que hipoccresia

Luke: Ustedes encargense de los soldados de asalto que derrotar yo voy a ver como destruir esa nave

Leia: Eso va a estar bastante dificil

Han: No es nada que no hayamos hecho antes

Vader: No vas a poder chico

Luke: {prende la espada} Ya veremos

Vader: {prende la espada} Te crees Jedi pero todavia no luchas como uno

Luke: {luchando} No es como si supieses realmente como lo hacen solo sabes como matarlos

Vader: {Vence} ¿Este es el pupilo de Kenobi? Que patetico

Galen: Sos muy bueno luchando contra niños pero a los adultos no los derrrotas

Vader: Otra vez interrumpiendo

Galen: {burlandose} Esta en mi naturaleza Maestro

Luke: ¿Como les fue amigos?

Leia: No pusimos hacerlo apenas la saboteamos y falto muy poco para que nos atrapen

Han: Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos capturen


	10. Ministra en Combate

La Batalla del Cabeza de Carnero fue una operación ideada y realizada por la Alianza Rebelde después de la batalla de Yavin y que aunque no fue muy importante históricamente vio a una política un Sith redimido y un futuro Jedi entrar en combate juntos.

Soldado: Comandante Katarn nos estan rodeando

Kyle: Busquen una salida y abandonen la nave si no la encuentran

Maketh: Eso va casi contra el proposito de la mision Aegis

Kyle: ¿Como me llamaste?

Maketh: Cassian Andor

Galen: Te equivocaste otra vez

Maketh: Si es igual que su compañera ¿entonces cual es el verdadero?

Galen: {burlandose} que sabios son los politicos

Kyle: Eso mismo digo yo

Maketh: No sean tan rudos los agentes de escritorio rara vez vemos problemas

Galen: Leia tambien es una agente de escritorio y ha visto mas accion que nosotros tres juntos

Maketh: {enojandose} Eso no es cierto Mariscal Marek

Galen: Bueno nos empata pero el punto es el mismo

Kyle: Y solo por si no te enteraste mi nombre es Kyle Katarn burocrata

Maketh: Los registros decian otra cosa

Kyle: Si eso fue a proposito si engaña a mis jefes ve a engañar a los imperiales


	11. Reunion Familiar

El Duelo en Bespin fue una lucha entre Luke Skywalker y Darth Vader en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Fue tras este duelo que Darth Vader, reveló a Luke Skywalker que él era Anakin Skywalker, su padre pero con lo que el ejecutor imperial no contaba era que su hijo saliera ileso del combate gracias a sus dos aprendices.

Vader: Si tan solo conocieras el poder del Lado Oscuro... Obi-Wan no te dijo lo que le pasó a tu padre.

Luke: Me dijo lo suficiente... Me dijo que tú lo mataste

Vader: No. Yo soy tu padre.

Ashoka: No ya no perdiste ese derecho cuando te pusiste esa armadura

Vader: Seguís tan sabionda como siempre

Ashoka: Bueno Skywito se hace lo que se puede

Galen: Y en cuanto al poder del Lado Oscuro necesitas matar a tu novia esposa o hermana para poder obtenerlo algo que yo sé por experiencia propia

Luke: Entonces es bueno que no lo quiera usar

Galen: Si eso es muy bueno te felicitaria Lider Picaro pero tenemos que irnos

Vader: ¿quien dijo que los voy a dejar ir?

Ashoka: Nadie pero si algo me enseñaste fue a derrotar imposibles {lo empuja} Movete Junior

Luke: Estoy llendo maestra Fulcrum


	12. Caballo de Troya

El Motín de los Ugnaught era un levantamiento que tuvo lugar en la ciudad de las nubes en el planeta Bespin poco después de la batalla de Hoth cuando Lando Calrissian, quien había sido el barón administrador de la ciudad de las nubes durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, fue obligado a abandonar su posición ante una ocupación Imperial, así como para rescatar a su amigo capturado, Han Solo de las garras de Jabba el Hutt trato de liberar a su gente con la ayuda dos miembros del Escuadrón Pícaro.

Shira: Anda a liberar a los presos yo me encargo de estos cabezas de balde

Luke: Hay muchos podrias necesitar ayuda

Shira: No tenemos tiempo para esto vamos contra reloj

Luke: Bueno que tengas suerte

Soldado: No puede pasar señorita {cae noqueado}

Lumiya: Es hora de que te vayas ladron de poca monta {lo apunta}

Treece: Creo que ya te conozco aunque no entiendo porque ayuadas esta escoria rebelde

Lumiya: Bueno no puedo dejarte arruinar mi mision ¿o si? {Lo Ahorca}

Treece: {tratando de repirar} pero mi Lady {muere}

Luke: ¿Que fue ese sonido?

Shira: No entiendo la pregunta

Luke: Escuhe unas arcadas

Shira: Debieron ser novatos experimentando su primera muerte

Ashoka: Tenemos un problema

Galen: Yo creo que no es tan grave el chico renego del Lado Oscuro

Ashoka: No es Junior el que me preocupa es su compañera

Galen: Tranquilla Fulcrum hay muy pocos que se arriesguen a enseñarle eso

Ashoka: El problema Starkiller es que nosotros tuvimos a uno como maestro

Galen: Tenia la esperanza de que lidiaramos con tu version

Luke Skywalker y Shira Brie aterrizaron en la ciudad nube y se encontraron a la guarnición Imperial y la enfrentaron en un tiroteo con los escuadrones de asalto del capitán Treece. Luke Skywalker usó el poder de la fuerza en los iniciadores del viaje en todas las bombas habladoras. Sin embargo, este esfuerzo no provoco que las bombas reales detonaran. Treece y sus hombres erróneamente creyeron que las bombas habían estallado y la ciudad nube iba a caer en el núcleo de Bespin. Hugo Treece murió ahorcado por Shira Brie que a pesar de querer ocultarlo mostro señales de Darth Lumiya su verdadero yo para tomar el control de la ciudad, sus instalaciones de procesamiento de gas y efectivamente liberar el planeta. Ashoka y Galen vieron rastros de que su piloto nueva era la tercera en la fila de la que ellos habían sido primera y segundo.


	13. Profecia del Elegido

El Duelo en la Estrella de la Muerte II fue el combate final con espadas de luz entre Luke Skywalker y Darth Vader. Fue este duelo el que redimió a Anakin Skywalker y trajo el fin del Imperio Galáctico al culminar con la primera muerte del Emperador Palpatine.

Luke: No pelearé contigo, padre.

Vader: No es prudente bajar tus defensas {ataca}

Ashoka: {bloquea} Eso es cierto pero mientras nos tenga para cubrirlo no es un gran problema

Vader: ¿Ustedes no paran nunca?

Galen: Ya deberias saberlo fuiste nuestro maestro

Sidous: Es una pena verte crei que estabas muerto bueno no importa te voy a matar otra vez

Galen: Si bueno un viejo decrepito no es la visual que yo hubiera deseado

Sidous: No deberias meterte en mis asuntos {lanza rayos}

Galen: {los devulve} ya pasamos por esto viejo senil

Ashoka: Me molesta que esta escena me suena de un lado y no me acuerdo de donde

Luke: A mi no me suena nada

Ashoka: Es que vos no lo viviste

Sidous: {electrocutandose} Esto no puede ser al menos no me voy solo {atrae a su aprendiz}

Vader: {muriendose} Buen trabajo chicos son trers proezas vivientes


	14. Eclipse de Jade

El Duelo en Caprioril tuvo lugar en el planeta Caprioril en el 4 DBY entre la antigua mano del Emperador vuelta criminal Mara Jade y Lumiya, la dama oscura de los Sith. Enviada por la senecal Imperial Ysanne Isard para traer a Jade bajo servicio Imperial otra vez, Lumiya rastreo y se enfrentó a su rival en Caprioril, donde Jade se negó a cumplir con los deseos de la señora de los Sith. Un duelo se produjo, pero finalmente terminó en un empate. Durante el duelo, Mara perdió el sable de luz de color violeta que le había sido dado por Palpatine.

Galen: Cuanto tiempo sin verte teniente Brie

Lumiya: Este no es tu asunto mariscal Marek

Mara: No se que haces aca pero no pedi tu ayuda

Galen: Ayudarte es solo una consecuencia mi objetivo es detenerla a ella

Juno: ¿Como es que sabes su forma de operar?

Galen: Cuando compartis el maestro con alguien sabes que es lo que va a enseñarle

Lumiya: Debo admitir que me sorprendiste no pensaba que Darth Starkiller siguiera vivo

Galen: Ya ves que estoy lleno de sorpresas

Mara: Ahora entiendo de donde me sonaba ese nombre era el del aprendiz secreto que falle en capturar

Juno: Si te hace sentir mejor esquivar manos imperiales fue algo muy dificil

Mara: Si ayuda bastante crei que estaba perdiendo mis habilidades

Lumiya: Que tiernos lastima que vayan a morir todos juntos {tira un golpe}

Mara: {bloquea} Isard no va ayudarte ella solo se sigue a si misma

Lumiya: Una desertora no sabe nada de como funcionan las cosas {la ahorca}

Galen: {empuja} tiene gracia que justo vos le reproches eso

Juno: Desertar requiere ser parte de algo ella nunca lo fue porque solo era una infiltrada

Lumiya: {burlandose} Una piloto es mas lista que un jedi no se porque no me sorprende

Galen: Seguir a dos muertos no es algo mucho mejor en especial si el segundo se redimio en sus ultimos momentos

Lumiya: Soy la Señora Oscura de los Sith y futura emperatriz algo que vos pudiste haber sido si no fuera por esa Schuta

Mara: emperador solo hay uno y ni vos ni esa espia de mala muerte son el indicado para el trabajo

Juno: Palpatine era basura humana si no me cres te indico donde ir para que lo veas por vos misma


	15. Regreso a Casa

El Asedio de Lothal fue el asedio del mundo del borde exterior de Lothal por el Imperio Galáctico, que ocupaba el mundo. El asedio se encendió como reacción al malestar en Lothal tras el éxito de una operación de los rebeldes en el sistema Mustafar. Como Lothal era un mundo industrial vital para la conquista Imperial del borde exterior, el Emperador Sheev Palpatine envió a su aprendiz, Darth Vader, para poner fin a las actividades rebeldes en el mundo.

Pryce: Asi que piensan remplazarme con una desertora que patetico

Maketh: {ironica} Yo tambien te extrañe jefa

Pryce: Nadie extraña a su muerte tonta {dispara}

Maketh: {esquiva} Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso {dispara}

Pryce: {entre tiros} tan distraida como el primer dia nunca vas a aprender

Maketh: {entre tiros} Ya no tengo nada que aprender de vos

Pryce: ¿como paso esto? {muere}

Maketh: Se llama Justicia y si es de los dos tipos

Kanan: No se que estas haciendo aca pero no voy a dejarte pasar

Kallus: Yo la expulse asique tengo que traerla de regreso

Zeb: Deberias dejarlo jefe nos ayuda bastante

Ahsoka: ¿Tienen algun problema Cabal?

Kallus: Solo diferencias de opinion Fulcrum

Revan: Mama no entiendo para que vinimos a este mundo olvidado

Sabine: Es que aca es donde nos convertimos en un equipo

Ezra: Si queres te muestro el lugar en donde vivia con tus abuelos

Revan: Eso seria genial no sabia que era aca

Ezra: Bueno entonces lo hago cuando ganemios ahora tenermos trabajo que hacer {prende la pistola}

Lumiya: {burlandose} Uy pero si son los espectros que miedo tengo

Jacen: Si quiere atacar esta gente va tener que hacerlo sobre mi cadaver {prende la espada}

Lumiya: Pero no quiero matarte futuro aprendiz

Jacen: Eso tampoco va a pasar señora

Lumiya: Tu abuelo decia lo mismo pero eso no detuvo la historia

Ahsoka: No mientas yo se mas de su abuelo que vos

Lumiya: {lanza un golpe} Nadie pidio tu opinion metiche

Ahsoka: {bloquea} No precisa que la pidas es de mi maestro de quien estas hablando

Civil: Al fin aparecen crei que nos habian dejado solos

Leia: Les habia prometido volver y todavia no fallo en cumplir

Civil: Es que se tardaron bastante

Mara: No se de que se quejan ahi afuera hay una batalla muy intensa

Leia: Estan algo nerviosos es normal

Mara: Entonces son unos cobardes

Leia: Puede ser pero deberias tenerles algo de paciencia

Luego de veinte años con Vader, Thrawn y Tarkin muertos y luego de que hubiese varias guerrilas de independencia en el interin los rebeldes volvieron al planeta Lothal con una gran flota de combate para realizar su liberación. Arihnda Pryce a pesar de contar solo con Lumiya una antigua aprendiza de Vader usando su caza estelar personal un TIE Avanzado x1 muy parecido al de su maestro se las arregló para que los espectros tuvieran, un gran problema en los cielos. La Comandante Ahsoka Tano, abordó al Espíritu junto a dos aprendices de la siguiente generación lograron derrotarla. Durante la lucha, Jarrus y Tano usaron la fuerza en un intento para aprender más sobre identidad de la Lady Sith y aunque uno se sorprendió la otra ya se lo veía venir. Tano contra Brie sería un duelo muy intenso ocurrido mientras el resto de las tropas de los dos bandos combatían y daría como resultado una humana derrotada. Al final aunque el planeta fue liberado la lucha daría como resultado tres ironías la primera que una corrupta seria derrocada por la idealista que había sido su ayudante la segunda que el hombre que la había arrestado fuese el que la trajese de regreso y la tercera que la Lady Sith conoció al chico al que pretendería convertir en su futuro aprendiz.


	16. Jacen Cadeus

Al final el tiempo paso y la Academia Jedi dejo a dos graduados legendarios llamados Kyle Katarn y Jaden Korr que pasaron de ser aprendices con misiones muy difíciles rozando lo imposible antes de ejecutarlas a caballeros heroicos por derecho propio luego de volver victoriosos de haberlas realizado. Aunque todo parecía bastante feliz y tranquilo para el director de esa escuela cuyo único problema parecía ser entrenar a la generación de sus sobrinos la verdad es que las dos alumnas de su padre se cazarían una a la otra por un largo tiempo dejando señales bastantes obvias de su pequeña guerra para cualquier observador neutral que estuviese investigando el caso. Cuando la lucha entre la Lady Sith y la Caballera Rebelde neutralizo cualquier otro tema hasta en los chismes de civiles comunes el único compartiendo su entrenamiento con las dos enemigas fue enviado a detenerlas trayendo a Shira Brie de entre Lumiya una vez más y logrando en el proceso que el nombre Cadeus se diga solo en las pesadillas del chico que se hubiese convertido en él.

Revan: ¿Papa quien es Cadeus?

Ezra: Ni idea peque ¿donde escuhasate ese nombre?

Revan: Lo dijo la prisionera de la maestra Fulcrum

Sabine: No sabia que la hubiese capturado

Ahsoka: Es que no lo hice sola fue un trabajo de equipo

Galen: {chistoso} Gracias gracias no es necesario que aplaudan

Juno: Cayate payaso {le pega}

Galen: Ouch eso duele no seas mala

Juno: Eso te pasa por burlarte de tu compañera

Ahsoka: Gracias pero eso lo heredo de su maestro

Maketh: Yo creia que la vida en paz iba a durar mas tiempo

Leia: La verdad yo tambien pero parece que no podemos vivir sin una guerra de cuando en cuando

Maketh: Si eso es una pena

Cadeus: Espero que no pensases que podes librarte de mi Jacen

Jacen: Deberias haber desaparecido tu maestra se rindio ahora sos solo un espectro sin nombre

Cadeus: Los padres de tu mejor amigo tambien son espectros genio ¿tambien los vas a expulsar?

Jacen: Cierto use la palabra errada debi decir demonio

Cadeus: En realidad la palabra correcta es contracara

Jacen: Apuesto a que adivino tu nombre mi Lord

Cadeus: Bueno decimelo aprendiz Solo

Jacen: Por lo que oyo Revan yo diria que Cadeus

Cadeus: Es correcto tu amigo parece adivino deberias preguntarle por su propio espejo

Jacen: Si lo voy a hacer pero quiero librarme de vos primero

 **Fin**


End file.
